Jessica Hunter
Jessica Hunter is a recurring character on Dork Diaries. She is the best friend of MacKenzie Hollister. Appearance Jessica has long straight blonde hair that reaches past her shoulders. She seems to wear pink and accessories a lot. Jessica is most likely a lip gloss addict, being a friend of MacKenzie Hollister's, who is also addicted to lip gloss. She wears designer outfits similar to Mackenzie's and shops at the expensive stores at the mall. Her eye color has not been revealed yet, but many people think that she maybe has blue or Grey eyes Personality Like MacKenzie Hollister, Jessica also tries to ruin Nikki Maxwell's life by being MacKenzie's assistant and helping her humiliate Nikki. MacKenzie and Jessica had a plan to try to make Nikki leaving the school back in November, giving her a fake tuition fee. Jessica also acted as part of MacKenzie's "posse" meaning she was a follower rather than a leader. She was often seen gossiping and giggling with Mackenzie. MacKenzie and Jessica are both fashion snobs, being rich and popular. Jessica is a part of the CCP (Cute, Cool and Popular) clique. Her and Mackenzie are very snobby and rude to other people, including Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey. History Jessica was a former CCP leader at Westchester Country Day and MacKenzie Hollister's best friend and she does not like Nikki Maxwell that she is super mean to her. Her last name Was revealed in How to Dork Your Diary. She doesn't like Nikki revealed in Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life, Nikki opened an invitation that was supposed to be Jessica's, even though Nikki didn't even know her at the time and did it by accident. Jessica works in the WCD office as an office assistant. In Dork Diaries 9, she made fun of Mackenzie by watching a video of Mackenzie freaking out when she had a bug in her hair. Then, Jessica wrote a letter to Miss-Know-It-All saying if she should still be friends with Mackenzie or take her place as CCP queen. She and Mackenzie got in a fight in the Girl's Bathroom and is no longer friends with her. In book 10, she decorated MacKenzie's locker and turned it into a "We Miss you MacKenzie" shrine, so it may mean she still has feelings for her. In book 11, it is revealed that she and Mackenzie are friends again, meaning they possibly made up with each other. It is told that Mackenzie and Jessica made a fake tuition bill to scare Nikki. Love Interest Despite being one of the most popular girl at school, Jessica is currently not dating anyone. However, it may be possible she might have a crush on Brandon Roberts. Trivia * Jessica has one similarity to Sabrina Raincomprix from Miraculous Ladybug. ** Both are friends with the mean girls. *** Jessica is friends with MacKenzie Hollister and Sabrina is friends with Chloé Bourgeois. * Jesica was a formal CCP leader for a month after MacKenzie attended another school however she transferred back and kept her role as the 'Queen B' *In the ninth book, Jessica backstabbed Mackenzie so she could be the leader *Jessica has appeared in some of the books, and has appeared now and then in some blog posts *Jessica may have a wealthy family *Jessica hates the unpopular. *It is hinted that Jessica might have a little crush on Brandon Roberts. Category:Characters Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Antagonist Category:CCP Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Popular Category:Mean Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Macs Maniacs Category:Former Friends of MacKenzie Hollister Category:Not Nice Category:Jerk Category:Jessica Hunter Category:Mr.Hunter Category:Mrs.Hunter Category:Mackenzie Hollister Category:Sarah Grossman Category:Lisa Wang Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Teenagers Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Pairings with MacKenzie Category:Bad Category:Snob